This invention relates to a leader stocker used to stock leaders to which developed films are connected and an arrangement for feeding the leaders into the leader stocker.
Ordinarily, when a film is developed by an automatic film developing machine, a thin and flat leader having holes is connected to two films in order to guide the films to the developing unit.
In the automatic film developing machine, a stock unit is provided at a film outlet, and developed and dried negative films are fed from the film outlet to the stock unit and then piled.
In the conventional arrangement, the leaders with films are piled one upon another in a very disorderly manner. Thus, the films were liable to have a fold or become damaged when taken out of the stock unit.